Field of the Invention
In connection with my activities in the operation of a family ranch, including an orchard, located near Reedley, Fresno County, Calif., I frequent such ranch and orchard during routine agricultural operations, including cultivation, irrigation, and harvesting of crops. Against this background of my activities, the present variety of peach tree was discovered by me.